


Didn't Feel Anything New

by ARollingStone, HarveyDangerfield



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARollingStone/pseuds/ARollingStone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveyDangerfield/pseuds/HarveyDangerfield
Summary: Rick and Morty are tricked into participating in a drug trial that ostensibly makes them admit their love for one another.Morty is overjoyed. Rick is determined to prove him wrong.(he doesn't)
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags. here there be porn. 
> 
> be responsible for the media you consume. don't be a scunchbag and leave ugly comments, they'll just be deleted

"I-- I don't know about this, Rick," Morty says as he follows after his grandpa, wringing his hands together. His voice cracks as he says it-- a result of puberty, he's been told, but it's been happening for years now. He just passed his seventeen and a half-birthday, he thought he'd be over the voice cracking by now. 

He came with Rick to this planet-- he's pretty sure Rick called it _Morgzap_ but he can't really remember now-- to collect something called an "un-unidefragulator" that Rick needs for some project of his. Honestly, Morty stopped trying to understand everything that his grandfather said a long, long time ago. Three years of adventuring with the man has made him no less intelligent than when they started, and he's pretty much given up by now. All he knows is that there's only one of these objects in existence. Rick insists he _could_ just make one if he wanted to, but since there's one already assembled, he might as well try to get his hands on it before he resorts to building his own. Especially since the federation would come down on him pretty hard for manufacturing unregulated technology. 

He also knows that the people leading him and his grandfather now through the hallways of a testing facility, are the ones who have the under-fragile-whatever in their possession. Normally Rick would have just shot someone to take it by force, but in this case all they're asking in return for giving him the device, is to participate in the "animal testing" portion of a drug they're trying to manufacture. All it takes is a mention of drugs to Rick and he's usually on board, regardless of what they are or what they do.

It isn't that Morty doesn't like these people. He's only met the males of the species so far, the entire facility is full of nothing but men. They're all about four to five feet tall, shuffling and awkward, afraid to make eye contact, and they shake and stammer kind of like him. He'd think they were cute, if they weren't dark blue with hairy trunks for mouths, six eyes that all blink independently of one another, and a tendency to drool. 

"It's perfectly safe, I assure you," the head scientist Shmendrick promises, wringing his clammy hands together. 

"Y-- you haven't even told us what the drug does yet," Morty stammers.

"Listen Schmendrick, my grandson has a point. You still haven't told us what this stuff does. Look as long as it doesn't kill us, I'm on board." Rick cocks his hip and looks down at the stuff, which is sitting in a vial on the little table nearby.

"Oh, oh dear, nothing like that," Shmendrick says, adjusting his six-lensed glasses over his wide, flat face anxiously. "It's just a drug to-- to encourage confidence, that's all. S-- something we've been working on for decades, now." 

"Increase confidence, huh?" Morty glances at the vial curiously. "Is there enough for both of us to try it?"

"Maybe you'll finally grow a _backbone_ huh Morty?" Rick whacks him on the back and pushes him forward. "Fill him up, doc. He could use a little confidence." He hisses in a quiet voice then, "Not too much though. I still need him to be useful."

"If both of you will strip naked and put on these robes we can begin," Shmendrick says, as two more scientists with name tags reading Glubulon and Prassrattle slither up on their sluglike tails to offer them plain white robes. 

"We have to be _naked?"_ Morty whines, but Rick is already stripping off his clothes. With a harrowed groan, he also starts shucking his clothes, and quickly dons the robe, which is surprisingly comfortable. Shmendrick gestures to the empty glass chamber across from them, and Rick leads the way inside with Morty self-consciously hugging his robe closed around his skinny body. 

"First we're going to decontaminate you, to make sure nothing interferes with the results," Shmendrick says, pushing a few buttons and pulling a few levers. A warm gas fills the chamber that smells vaguely of tropical fruit, that leaves them both feeling a little tingly, and sends Morty into a coughing fit. "Now, bring in the assisstants!" 

"Assisstants?" Morty repeats anxiously. 

"Four women of our species have volunteered to assisst with the testing of the drug," Shmendrick says. "For the both of you to test out your newfound boosted confidence, of course." 

"What's this like speed dating? Not really my thing." Rick says non committally.

"Not exactly," Shmendrick says, and flips another switch, a platform in the chamber rotates, and a big circular bed flips right-side up. Morty's eyes bulge out of his skull. 

"W-- wait, hold on, this is my grandpa!" he says, banging on the glass. "I-- I can't have _sex_ with a-- with _anything_ in front of my grandpa!" And not for the reason they might think, either. His stomach goes squirmy and warm as he even considers the idea of being vulnerable like that in front of his grandfather, who he's been harboring... some kind of _something_ for now, for years. 

"Don't worry, once the drug fills the chamber, you won't be worrying about that," Shmendrick says as he loads the vial into a tube running into the chamber. 

Just then, the airlock to their left opens up, and four women step inside, to be decontaminated and brought into the room along with them. Morty's jaw drops as the four girls step inside, dropping their robes to the ground to reveal their naked bodies. They look nothing like the men shuffling around outside the chamber, they're humanoid in shape with two arms and two legs, very human looking pussies and just two almond-shaped eyes. In fact, the only thing that makes them resemble the men whatsoever is the blue tint to their skin, and the little dusting of black fur on the bridge of their very human looking noses that match the long tresses cascading down their backs and over their shoulders. The four of them grin at Rick and Morty flirtatiously, winking and wiggling their shoulders. 

" _THIS_ is what the women of your species look like?!" Morty squeaks. 

"Why do you think we need the confidence boost?" Shmendrick shrugs. 

"C'mon Morty, don't be a p-pussy." Rick stammers mid sentence to belch, and throws his arm around Morty's shoulder. He's being awfully cool-headed about this whole thing, Morty can only guess it's because he really wants that machine. He shoots a fingergun at the ladies, clicking his tongue against his teeth. 

"About time you got laid anyways, huh Morty? If you don't wanna see me porking these girls, why don't you just go sit in the corner and plug your ears?"

"I-- I'm having second thoughts!" Morty yelps and bangs on the glass now. 

"Too late for that, the serum's already injected!" Shmendrick says as a computerized countdown starts. "We'd have to synthesize a whole new batch, and that would take a while, sorry!" 

"3...2...1..."

"Oh jeeze--" Morty takes a deep breath and holds it. What that'll accomplish he's not sure, but it's the principle of the thing. A shimmering pink mist fills the chamber and spreads out to fill the whole room. Rick inhales deeply while Morty's face starts to turn red. 

"My name's Candace," one of the four girls says as she comes up to Rick to put her hand on his chest. 

"I'm Jennifer," titters another as she sits down on the bed, crossing her long legs. 

"I'm Miranda," the third rolls over onto her belly on the bed, arching her hips up. 

"I'm Lucy," says the fourth as she slides a hand down across Morty's shoulders. 

The gas is starting to have some kind of effect on Rick. His head is swimming, his belly clenching hotly deep deep down. Objectively, looking at the girls, he knows they're all attractive--they're aesthetically pleasing, and Rick knows that he should be all over them, but when he looks down to address his grandson, it gives him pause. 

Morty looks up at him, with his cheeks full of inhaled air, face turning a bright shade of cherry red. Rick shrugs off the hands of the alien girls, and he grabs Morty by the shoulders, shoving him back against the glass wall of the chamber. His back colliding with it makes him gasp for air, and as he inhales the gas, Rick sees his eyes dialate almost immediately. 

"Morty."

Morty sucks down air fast-- too fast. The drug enters his system all at once, instead of the gradual creeping effect it'd had on Rick, and it hits him in the gut like a sledge hammer. Immediately his entire body feels hot, like his skin is about to melt off, and just the pressure of Rick's hands on his shoulders makes him whimper out a strangled moan. 

He's gotten hard pretty fast in his young life, but never quite _this_ fast before. The robe tents out in front of him and he looks up at his grandpa like he's seeing him for the first time. 

All thoughts leave his mind. All worries and concerns about the people watching them, what it means for him to be suddenly so indescribably attracted to Rick... who is he kidding, he's _always_ been attracted to Rick. Attracted to his strength, his power, his intelligence, his sharp cheekbones and sharper wit... the way he's always mandhandled Morty and talked down to him made him feel bullied and belittled in a confusing way that always made him hump his pillow later that night after Rick was particularly scathing towards him. He'd been denying the correlation for so long... and right now, he can't think of a single reason why. 

"Rick," he answers, panting loudly to try and catch his breath. 

Rick grabs the front of Morty's robe and tears it off of him, not that it takes much, considering it didn't even have a cord to hold it shut, and he feels Morty's fingers ball in the front of his own robe. His grandpa bares his teeth and grabs Morty by the back of the neck and crushes his mouth to his. The girls don't seem to mind, Rick can hear them gasping and tittering behind he and Morty, but he doesn't really care either way. Right now, all he can think of is Morty. His name is on a feedback loop in his head, memories of their time together traveling the galaxy flitting through his mind, but mostly, at the forefront of that perfect storm, is the desire to feel good. To feel good with Morty, and to make Morty feel good. 

After kissing him until he's breathless, Rick rips his own robe off, and presses his long, skinny body into Morty's. They're flush against one another, and he can feel Rick's cock digging into his hip, hard for him and that makes Morty's head swim with irreverent thoughts about his Grandpa. Thoughts he's, up until now, kept locked away in a box in his brain but Rick is driving his tongue down his throat, and there can be no doubt any longer that the feelings are mutual.

"This... isn't what I was expecting," they can hear Shmendrick outside the glass start to chatter with some of the scientists, but even that isn't enough to stop Morty's raging desire to be as close to his grandpa as he can be. 

The girls clamber to get out of the way as Morty grabs Rick by the shoulders and pushes him backwards. He's gotten taller and a bit stronger with age, strong enough to knock Rick onto his back on the bed, and he immediately crawls into his lap, bending down to connect their mouths again. 

Free from guilt and all higher thought, all Morty knows is this feels _right_. This feels like something he should have been doing all along, something he should have begged for from the moment Rick started making his stomach feel strange. He pants through his nose and moans desperately into his mouth, tangling both his hands into Rick's hair. 

Rick grunts into his mouth, and manages to get the upper hand, flipping Morty over onto his back. "You wanna be on top, you're gonna have to earn it." 

Their mouths connect again, and Rick grabs him roughly by the cock, finding that he's already hard, he jerks him with intent anyways, swallowing every hot gasp that Morty pours into his mouth. In the tangle of limbs that they form, he fumbles again, searching for Morty's hole, something in the back of his mind telling him that he has to prep the kid before they fuck, but when he finds it, his fingers slip in like Morty's been greased with butter, and he grins down at his grandson as his cheeks go dark and he tilts his head back to keen, his voice reverbing off the glass chamber walls. 

"All ready for me, Morty? Yeah I bet you are. Probably fingered yourself this morning." Well, it's probably the gas making his body open like that, but Rick really wants to grind it in and tease him. "You're a little fuckin' slut, aren't you Morty? Say it."

"I'm-- I'm-- oh jeeze Rick--" Morty's back arches and he throws an arm over his face, burning with lust and only the barest little hint of embarrassment seeping in through the cloud of pleasure. He yelps when Rick's fingers dig into him with practice and ease-- this is something he's only just barely started to experiment with over the past few months. He's always been so shy about it, and chickens out so quickly when he starts touching himself like this in the shower, but the way Rick does it makes him want to do it _all the time_. He supposes that _does_ kind of make him a slut. 

His hole clenches around Rick's fingers and his eyes go hazy as he sinks into the feeling, bucking his hips down into his grandpa's touch. His cock leaks in Rick's hand and his belly heaves with his quick, shallow little breaths. He feels like he's going to break into pieces, his entire body feels so good. Distantly he can hear the scientists outside talking and taking notes, murmuring to one another about what they're witnessing. 

"There has to be a mistake in the serum, Hop, this isn't how it's supposed to work," Shmendrick says to his assistant, Hopzalord. 

"Maybe there is no mistake," Hopzalord says, and he leans into the mic that feeds directly into the chamber, pushing the intercom button. "Girls, clear out," he says, and the four girls pick up their robes and exit the chamber through the airlock. "It's Morty, right? Morty, _are_ you just a little slut, or is there something you need to say to Rick?"

The words strike a chord in Morty. The drug enhancing his confidence far beyond what it normally is capable of compelling him to do, he reaches up to wrap his arms around Rick's neck and gasps out, "Rick I've-- I've wanted this for a really-- just a really, really long time. Give it to me, please, _please_ \--"

Rick grabs him by the waist and turns him over so fast Morty's eyes do circuits around his head. His grandpa pins his skinny arm behind his back and guides his cock to his hole, which is winking and fluttering up at him, desperate to be filled again, so Rick doesn't make him wait any longer. He slides in, his breath leaving him one long exhale, and he fucks Morty at a frankly frantic clip. 

"I've always known," Rick grits, pinning him to the bed by that arm twisted up behind his back. "I'm not an idiot Morty, I can see the way you look at me. What did you think I was just oblivious to it? Of course I knew."

Morty wails into the sheets of the bed under him, gripping the pillow in his free hand and sobbing against the fabric. It feels so good to have Rick fuck into him like this, churning up his insides the way they were meant to be, grinding him into the mattress. The drag of Rick's cock inside him feels like fire, like he's about to burst into flames if Rick keeps sawing in and out of his body. 

"Oh jeeze-- oh shit oh shit--" Morty whines into the blankets. He manages to hook his toes into the sheets and uses that leverage to rock back and meet Rick's thrusts, moaning openly and loudly in the echoey chamber. "Oh jesus christ that feels so good Rick-- don't stop don't stop Rick oh shit-- I'm gonna-- holy crap--"

"I'm not stopping. You think I'm stopping Morty? I'm just getting started. Do you know how long I've wanted to grind you into the dirt like this, you--you little shitbag? You must know. By the way you keep screaming!" Rick releases his arm, and instead fists a handful of his mousy curls and smashes his face into the bed, which is greeted by Morty's high pitched, breaking wails, choked out by the sheets threatening to claw their way up his throat. "Fuck you, Morty," Rick growls. " _Fuck you._ "

"Yes! Yes-- yes, _yes_ , fuck me-- _fuck me!"_ Morty shrieks, curling in on himself as the pleasure reaches a crescendo and sends him over the edge, wailing and releasing over the sheets. It's indescribable, feeling Rick plow into him through his orgasm-- he's wrung one out so many times he lost count, but it's never felt like this before, never. Rick's cock pounding sensation through him in the throes of bliss already makes his eyes roll back and his jaw go slack, and he very nearly passes out from the intensity. 

Rick doesn't give him the satisfaction of curling in on himself when he cums. Instead, he tightens his grip in his grandson's curls and yanks his head back, causing pain to prickle all over his scalp as his hair is pulled taut. His hips slam mutely into Morty's, drool slipping down his chin, painting his dark skin with its slick, dripping onto Morty's back. 

"Fuck! Fuck! FUUUCK!" His grandpa's voice is thundering through the test area, and they can both hear the scientists talking and taking notes. If Rick were more coherent, he probably would have said something to them by now, but at the moment all he can think of is getting off. 

A few more thrusts see him spent. He pulls out and cums across Morty's back, spattering him just above his tailbone. It runs down between his shoulder blades, Rick cursing above his breath, shouting without caring who hears. He releases Morty's hair and just lets him lay there in his slick.

Morty flops down onto his stomach on the bed, panting for air and floating on a cloud of bliss the likes of which he's never felt before. He just stares out at the glass wall beside him, his eyes hazy and his expression absolutely fucked out. 

Then the chamber is filled with a neutralizing gas, and slowly he comes back to his senses. Reality sets back in, and he realizes he just fucked his grandfather in front of a bunch of scientists. He sits up slowly, curling his legs up as horror slowly dawns over his expression and he swallows hard, looking across the bed at Rick, who appears to be coming to the same conclusion. 

"Holy shit, Rick," Morty squeaks out. 

"What the _FUCK_ did you do to us?" Rick says, rounding on the scientists standing beyond the glass. "I thought you said the gas was going to make us confident!" Before they can answer, Rick hears Morty sniffle from behind him, and he cycles through several emotions then turns back to the boy. "Hey. Hey Morty, c'mon. Let's get outta here, okay? Open. The. Door!"

"You don't understand, that's exactly what the serum did!" Shmendrick says excitedly as he shuffles towards the glass, raising his hands in triumph. "The formula was designed to give men the courage to pursue women they already have an interest in! You've _seen_ the women of our species, man... they're fucking hot, dude. And look at us, we're completely repulsive-- our species has been dying out for _generations_ now, our women dying without ever having children. There's only a couple thousand of us left because we're all too weak and spineless to go after the girls we like. So we developed this serum!"

He holds up the empty vial. "With this, we'll finally have the courage to find wives and save our species from the brink of total extinction!" 

Morty's heart pounds in his chest. The serum was designed to make them want to pursue people they're _already interested in?_ That would explain why he felt tingles of intrigue when the naked women walked in, but when the serum started to effect him, all he wanted was Rick. But that doesn't explain why Rick wanted _him_ , unless... 

"Holy shit, Rick," Morty repeats, his voice going breathy. "You-- y-y-y-- you-- holy shit--"

"Just give me the un-unidefragulator and we'll be on our way." Rick says coldly, not even addressing Morty, whose heart sinks at the rebuff. Schmendrick and the others do some more fancy talking, which Rick also seems to ignore, and eventually they hand the part off to him, and he's quick to exit the lab, fully clothed, trailing Morty behind him. 

On the way home, any and all attempts to talk about what happened in the lab are shut down by Rick. He doesn't even look at Morty, which the kid knows is a sign that his grandpa is feeling tender right now. What happened back there must have touched a nerve with him, while Morty still feels like he's soaring on cloud nine. 

When they get home, Rick says nothing else of it and shuts Morty out of the garage while he works with the un-unidefragulator. Normally he'd let him sit in with him, but now being locked on the other side of the door, Morty's starting to feel like he did something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty knows his grandpa. He knows he'll be sleeping in the garage tonight, and he knows at some point he'll wake up in a drunken stupor to piss, and forget to lock the door again. Sure enough, when he returns to the door leading into the garage the next morning, it isn't locked-- and he finds Rick passed out on the table. 

Closing the door softly behind him, he leans against the wood for a moment, his heart pounding again. He would have understood if yesterday he'd breathed the serum and dumbly fondled his grandfather while he tried to fuck four beautiful women. It would have meant the end of their relaitonship, Rick would have thought he was so weird that he probably would have moved out of the house and never would have wanted to even look at him again. 

But Rick wanted him _back_. He felt just as strongly for Morty as Morty did for Rick, and that makes his entire body flip-flop like he's on a roller coaster. Gathering his courage, he pushes up off the door. 

"H-- hey, grandpa Rick? We really gotta talk about yesterday," he says, locking the door behind him as he says it. 

"Mrgh! Whaugh?" Rick's head snaps up, and he reaches for his gun, but soon realizes that the person standing in the room is his grandson. He frowns deeply, and reaches for the flask sitting nearby and is blatantly annoyed to find it empty. "What do you want, Morty? Can't you see I'm busy _working?"_ He mumbles something under his breath, clearly still tender about what happened.

"Uhh, no, I can't, because when I walked in you were busy _sleeping_ ," Morty says, and then sighs, holding out another flask he'd brought in with him. Rick immediately takes it and starts drinking from it, and he takes a seat on a rolling stool across from his grandpa. "I'm serious-- we-- we gotta talk about it. We can't just pretend that didn't happen."

"We really don't, Morty." Rick says, gasping as he pulls his mouth away from the flask. "It happened. Get over it. Just like every other whacky thing that happens on our adventures, we just move on. It doesn't matter. It was just that serum, it made us out of our mind with lust, Morty. They could have wheeled in a giraffe and I would have found a way to fuck it. You're not special."

Morty's ears burn hotly and he scowls at his grandpa, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "That's not what Shmendrick said! He said that it makes you pursue people you're already interested in, Rick! That means I _am_ special-- special to _you_. There were four _gorgeous_ girls in there, Rick, and you didn't even _blink_ at them after that gas stuff filled the room! You just wanted me!"

"M-Maybe," Rick pauses to burp," Maybe I wanted you because you're a nasty little _pervert_. You ever think of _that_ Morty? Maybe your feelings for me mixed with the pheramones in the air, and confused my brain, because I didn't know what I was _doing_." Rick snarls at him, "Maybe you're just hopeful that I have feelings for you because you've been getting your rocks off to me for years."

"Maybe I am!" Morty throws his hands up in the air, his entire face burning hotly. "Okay?! Maybe I am! Maybe I hoped to god that the one asshole in the universe that I've been able to consistently give a crap about for the past three years might feel some kind of way about me! Maybe I'm a fucking idiot for that, okay!? But maybe-- maybe I just wanted you to give a crap back!"

Rick opens his mouth to argue, but for once finds himself speechless. He raises his finger, like he means to lay into his grandson, but just ends up taking in a deep inhale of breath and exhaling it with a very frustrated look on his face. 

"You know what?" Rick gets to his feet, his chair spinning out behind him. "We're going back to that lab and settling this once and for all. I know what I'm talking about Morty, for fucksake. I'm a scientist. What're you? You're just some kid who hangs onto my coat tails." 

He pulls his portal gun out of his coat pocket and aims it at the usual spot. The gooey, green glowing portal opens up, and he drags Morty by the scruff of his neck into it, and they both step through. And just as if they'd opened a door in their own house, they're standing in the lab, Rick looking very angry and drinking from his flask again. 

"Hey, asshole. What's it? SchmenDICK? What the fuck was up with that serum you had us test yesterday?" Several very confused scientists, including Shmedrick, turn to look where the portal is still glowng and where Rick and Morty are standing, right in the middle of everything. "My idiot grandson here is convinced that it made me want to fuck him because I have feelings for him. Could you tell him he's wrong?"

Holding his hands up in a defenseless posture, Shmendrick looks between the two of them-- Rick's angry expression, and Morty's hopeful one, and the scientist sighs. "I can't tell him that-- because that's exactly what it was made to do," he says, and turns around to start tapping on a keyboard, bringing a simulation up on the screen. "Millions of years ago, our species started to divide. The females of the species started to become more and more beautiful, while the men became more and more grotesque. Over the milennia, we slowly lost our confidence in pursuing the women of our own species because-- well-- look at us. We're nasty." 

"Ha! In your FACE!" Morty points at Rick. 

"We developed the serum to make us feel like we have the confidence to pursue the women we're interested in," Shmendrick continues, pointing back at the screen, where an image of one of the men and women of their species making out is broadcasted on the flatscreen. Morty grimaces at the sight. "We were _very_ careful not to produce a directionless aphrodisiac, otherwise it could backfire on us and we might wind up accidentally fucking our fellow scientists instead. And like I said-- we're pretty gross. None of us want that." 

"Not so high and mighty NOW, are you Rick?" Morty crosses his arms with a smug smirk. "You LIKE me. The science says so!" 

"The SCIENCE says nothing!" Rick shouts, grabbing Shmendrick by his stupid trunk. "You think you know, but you don't. This stuff was meant to work on YOUR species, there's no telling what kind of effects it could have a human! We're completely, and totally biologically different!" 

When he lets go of the poor scientest, the guy is reeling and Rick storms over to the chamber where they'd tested before, immediately setting to stripping his clothes off. "You're gonna dose me up again, and I'm going to _show_ Morty how _wrong_ he is."

"You-- what?" Morty looks between the terrorized Shmendrick, and his grandpa. 

"Uh-- y- yes sir, right away sir," the scientist says, shuffling back over to the board while Morty follows the naked Rick, but stays outside the open airlock. 

"Are you out of your mind, Rick? Why do you need to prove me wrong? The science says what it says," Morty says, like he knows. He crosses his arms. "Just admit you like me and we can go home."

"I'm not admitting something that's not true." Rick says without even looking at Morty, and he steps up to the tube, buck naked. "It's a _fluke_ , Morty."

Morty sighs, his arms dropping as he glances away. "Sure, Rick. A fluke." 

"You-- you want the girls from before?" Shmendrick asks. 

"No." Rick steps fully into the chamber and sits down on the bed. "Send in Morty."

"Me?!" Morty recoils in shock, his face and ears burning. "Wh-- what's THAT going to prove? If you want to prove that the drug just makes you fuck anyone, why don't you take the girls?"

"I'm going to _prove_ that I can resist you, Morty--so you can get it through your thick skull that I'm not in love with you, or whatever it is you think." Rick growls, running both hands down his face.

Morty sighs, looking hurt, crossing his arms again. "Fine," he frowns, and looks over at Shmendrick. "You got some kind of-- of antidote, or something? I don't want to go crazy in there too." 

"Yeah, hold on," the scientist shuffles up to him and quickly injects him in the arm, making Morty wince. "That should counteract any effect the serum could have on you, and... well, good luck." 

Sighing softly, Morty climbs into the airlock still very much clothed, and it closes behind him. He doesn't look across at his grandpa, his face burning like wildfire, he just scowls at the floor as they're decontaminated, and then the serum is pumped into the room in that same glittery pink cloud as before. 

Rick tilts his head back and spreads his arms like he's about to do a killer yoga pose, but instead he just inhales deeply from the cloud. Morty can hear him dragging it through his nose and his lungs like he's been starved of air for minutes upon minutes. And then nothing happens. 

His grandpa sets him with a look. He looks angry, truth be told, and Morty can't quite seem to look away from him, desperate to see if the serum has the same effect on him as before. And Rick sits there, blinking at him with an angry expression tugging at his eyes and his mouth, but slowly Morty sees that expression soften, and Rick straightens his back, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths as he tries to contain himself. 

His eyes are unmistakeably wet with unshed tears, and that gives Morty pause. His grandpa isn't looking at him angrily anymore. Instead, his eyes are just a little soft around the edges, his mouth slightly open--it looks like he's just come to a dawning realization. Nobody else would ever notice that expression, it's such a small shift. There's still a crease in his brow, he looks like he's thinking about something, his hands fisted in the blanket.

_Why do you have to be such an insufferable piece of shit. Just tell the kid you love him, what's the matter with you, you fucking parasite--_

Morty's tense posture softens slightly too when his grandpa looks at him like that-- it couldn't possibly not. His arms remain crossed, but his shoulders relax in a slouch, and his hurt scowl turns more into confused, cautious frown. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks, glancing away. "If it's not working like before, just lemme go. I'll go-- go get one of those girls for you."

Rick looks away from him, like it hurts to gaze at him. His heart has started to race, and resisting looking at Morty feels like poison seeping into his chest, so Rick lies back on the bed, as casually as he can, but his hands are shaking, his whole body is shaking and when he lies back, Morty can see his cock is standing to attention, and the longer Rick goes without touching him, his breathing picks up and he sweats like he has a fever, until in the awkward quiet of the chamber he hears Rick _whine_. 

"Morty..."

"Alright, I get it. I'll go get one of the girls," Morty turns around to head for the airlock, sounding defeated. "You wane any one in particular or should I just get all of them?"

"Morty..." Rick growls a second time, lower in his throat now, his grandson can hear his throat sticking together dryly. "I need... you... Morty."

Morty's ears burn hotly, and he turns back around to look at Rick, suddenly massively aware of all the eyes looking at them through the glass. He didn't care last time, he was also drugged, but now-- a shiver runs up his back, and his embarrassment comes out in the form of anger. 

"Oh, NOW you need me? I thought the serum didn't _work_ , Rick!" he throws his hands in the air. "I thought you didn't _feel_ anything about me, Rick! How are you feeling about that _science_ now?"

"Morty." Rick growls, trying to sit up but he feels so heavy with lust and a very complicated mixture of other emotions that he just manages to roll over onto his side, curled up nearly fetal with his arms thrown around his waist. He's looking at Morty that way he was a minute ago, with his eyes soft and his mouth open. 

"I'm... I _need_ you." He grunts softly in his throat. "Please. I... I NEED you, you little shit. I _need_ you. Isn't that-- isn't that enough?" His voice trails off, broken and soft as a full body shiver runs through him and he feels hot and heavy.

Morty finds it increasingly difficult to stay angry in the face of this uncharacteristic softness from his grandfather, but the eyes still on them are still making him burn, and he knows this could be his only chance to get anything concrete out of Rick. So without moving any closer, he shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

"Say it, Rick," he says, his brow hardened in a scowl. "Say you have feelings for me-- say it like you mean it don't just-- don't just repeat me, either. I want you to actually say you're sorry for once in your miserable life, sorry that you acted like you didn't even care about me e-- even a little, and then... then we can go home and I promise we'll deal with this."

Rick runs his fingers through his hair, feeling hot again but in a different way. He feels like he's going to throw up, bile creeping up the back of his throat as he tries to process what Morty is saying through the heavy fog of desperate pheromones leeching into every wrinkle of his brain and pumping through every vein and valve of his heart. 

"Please Morty. Please don't make me say it," Rick growls. "I can't."

Morty's eyes burn with tears he refuses to shed in front of his grandfather, and he crosses his arms over his chest tighter, turning back towards the airlock. "Then I can't help you. Sweat it out, old man. Let me outta here, Shmendrick." 

Rick lets out a strangled cry of rage and drops his face into his hands. "What do you WANT me to say, Morty? That I love you? Of course I love you, you fucking idiot. You're my grandson. Do you think I would have destroyed half of the galaxy just to save your ass, huh? Do you think I need that kind of heat?" 

Weakly, he gets up sweat pouring down his brow, heat making his arms shake but he's up on his feet and he grabs Morty by the shoulder and bodily slams him against the glass wall of the tube. "You want me to admit in front of all these people that I love you Morty? Is that--is that what you want?" 

Rick's hand feels weak on his shoulder, and he visibly wilts just holding onto him. Morty has to wonder how much this weakness has to do with the serum. Then his grandpa loops his arm around his shoulders, and hangs his head in the crook of his neck. 

It isn't very loud. Just a choked sob against his neck but it's loud enough for Morty to hear him whisper through his tears. "I love you, Morty."

Morty is struck dumb when Rick goes soft against him, and he wordlessly grabs his grandpa by the shoulders, hugging him tightly. He can hear the airlock hiss open, and Morty helps Rick limp out of the chamber before fetching his clothes draping his lab coat around his shoulders while bundling the rest under his arm, and he sets the portal gun to the coordinates to go home-- not to the garage, but directly into Rick's bedroom. 

Rick's legs give out just as he crosses the threshold of the portal and he topples down onto his military cot of a bed, with Morty following right after. 

"I'm here, Rick," he says as the portal closes behind them, and he sits down on the edge of the bed beside his prone grandfather, splaying a hand on his belly. "I-- shit, I'm sorry. I don't know why-- it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay now." 

Rick lays his hand against Morty's cheek, where he pats him a moment later. His hand falls away and lands against the carpet with a dull thud, and with his eyes still wet Rick looks him in the eye and gravels, "I'm a piece of shit, Morty. You should find someone else to love."

Morty sighs. "You're probably right," he says, and then leans down to kiss him. There aren't any drugs in his system making him brave this time-- this time he just kisses Rick because it's what he's always wanted to do. 

Rick loops his hand over the back of Morty's neck and holds him there, where Morty would expect him to pull away, instead he opens his mouth and accepts him. It doesn't taste very good, sharp and stinging, acrid and alcoholic, but it's just what Morty would expect Rick to taste like.

Without the drugs, all of those creeping thoughts enter Morty's head that always do whenever he would go masturbate after Rick belittled him or tossed him down on the ground-- this is fucked up, isn't it? This is his grandpa, that's fucked up. Technically it isn't even his grandpa for real, the body he's sitting on top of belongs to a different Rick from a different dimension that his grandpa just bodysnatched to break out of prison-- which means there's a Morty out there somewhere who doesn't have a Rick. Unless that Morty is dead, too. 

Too many questions, too many anxieties. He's starting to understand why those guys had the drug in the first place. This was better the first time, when he was drugged and stupid. 

"Rick," he whimpers against his grandpa's mouth. "Make me stop thinking. I want this, I want it so bad, I want you."

"Morty, you piece of shit." Rick grouses, grabbing him more firmly by the back of his neck. He's clearly still weak, his hand lacking the usual strength Morty's come to know his grandfather to have-- Rick may be a beanpole, but he's a strong beanpole. 

He swings his legs out to the edge of the bed and sits up, spreading his legs. "Unbutton me and get my cock out. Your selfishness really took it out of me. Morty. Do as your told."

Following orders is something Morty has experience with. He drops to his knees between his grandpa's legs, and sure enough as he undoes all the buttons of Rick's lab coat, all those anxious little questions fade out in his brain. Rick doens't even need to tell him what to do next, he already knows without needing to be told-- he bends down and indulges in something he's been fantasizing about for years now. 

Sealing his mouth over Rick's cockhead, he holds the base steady with one hand and his eyes flutter closed in pleasure. Just being able to live the reality where all his fantasies come true is enough to make his jeans tighten at the groin, pinching almost painfully. 

Rick loves him. He loves him like _that_. Like the way Morty has loved him for years. It's crazy to think about-- and he realizes he's thinking again. So he opens his mouth further and lets Rick's cock hit the back of his throat, making him gag and shudder and turn off again. 

Rick pushes his head down with a hand to his hair, and Morty gags so hard tears spring up in his eyes. Rick only relents when it seems like his grandson might vomit all over his lap, and while he wouldn't be opposed necessarily, it feels like the wrong time to indulge that kind of thing, so he lets him back up with a smirk, "Yeah Morty. Suck my cock. C'mon. Really get in there." 

When he's satisfied that Morty's been put back in his place, Rick leans back with his palms flat behind him on the cot, and lets his hips jerk up in time with the pace of Morty's mouth fucking him. Obscene, wet sounds fill the space of the room as his cock pistons up into Morty's throat, gagging him on every other thrust.

Morty's eyes roll up to look at his grandpa, and a shudder runs down his spine, settling firmly in his gut. He's done feeling guilty about this, he's done questioning himself, he's done wondering whether this makes him a bad person. All he knows is that he loves Rick, and has loved him for a very long time, and he's spent too long exploring too many universes to care about what this universe that technically isn't even his has to say about his and Rick's relationship. 

All at once he seems to gain a lot more confidence in what he's doing, to Rick's surprise and delight. He cups and squeezes Rick's balls in one hand and wraps his other hand around the base of his cock, his eyes drifting closed as he focuses on the feeling of his grandpa's cock sliding across his tongue. He swallows in time with Rick's length stabbing him in the back of his throat, successfully choking down most of the gags in the process, and moans softly in his nose. 

He wonders if other Ricks or Mortys have a relationship like this. He can't tell if it would make him feel better or worse to know that they do. 

Rick's wondering what's going through Morty's head. He'll punish him later for making him say I love you in front of a bunch of strangers. His grandson should know by now that he's fragile when it comes to those matters, not that Rick would ever consider himself fragile. It's the principle of the thing to Rick-- having his feelings aired out like that. He has half a mind to go back to that lab and wipe the memories of every single scientist who'd been in the room during the scenario. Morty wouldn't have to know, but they'd certainly be paying the price for his carelessness. 

Admitting his love for Morty feels pointless, in a very real way. If Morty already knew, there was no reason to make him say it and bare his soul right there in front of God and everyone. He could already see how much he was struggling with it, forcing his words just felt like twisting the knife--and the more he thinks about it, the angrier Rick gets until he shoves Morty onto his back on the floor, and steps over him, then on him by digging his heel into the kid's chest. 

"Who exactly do you think you are, Morty?" Rick growls, really grinding his shoe into the center of his chest. "Don't forget who's in charge." After sufficiently twisting his boot against Morty's chest and listening to him cry out, Rick steps off of him and just gets madder for the way he wobbles to his feet. "Get undressed or I'm vaporizing your clothes, Morty. Up against the wall."

Morty quickly undresses with shaking hands, his entire body buzzing with energy. This is really happening-- it's going to happen again. The second time makes it really real-- Rick might be all hopped up on Love-You Juice, but Morty isn't and he's about to purposefully prostrate himself to Rick. This is actually happening. 

"This is actually happening," he whispers out loud without realizing, in a giddy little whimper as he peels off his socks and puts his hands against the wall, baring his naked body to Rick behind him. 

"Yeah. Morty. It's really happening. Shut up." Rick guides him to the wall and pins him there with his forearm pressed up to the back of his head and his shoulder blades, then with nothing more than spit, he slicks two long, bony fingers and presses them into Morty. 

There isn't as much give this time without the serum, but he's by no means the tightest hole Rick's ever plundered. His hand slaps wetly against his grandson's ass as he pumps those two fingers into him in tight scissoring motions--it's almost clinical how he does it, taking him apart with a precision that tells Morty that independent of the last time he'd fingered him, Rick has done this before. That thought sends a hot chill through his spine. 

Rick relents on the arm pinning him down, then. "Hands on the wall, Morty. If you move them, I'm punishing you. And you don't want to find out what I'll do." (It does make Morty wonder, though)

With the kid's hands pressed against the wall, Rick spits in his other hand, and at the same time as his fingers are driving deep into his guts, he reaches around and milks Morty's prick from base to head and back up, stroking him in long, slow and purposeful motion. He leans his skinny body up against Morty, and his grandson can hear him panting into his ear.

"Oh shit!" Morty yelps before folding his forearm against the wall so he can bite into the tender flesh there. Of all the things he expected, Rick touching _him_ like he wanted to get him off wasn't on the list. His face flushes again, all the way out to his ears, and his thighs quiver as pleasure slams up from his cock to his chest like a sledge hammer. 

Whining in his nose, he shallowly ruts his hips between Rick's fingers and his hand, completely overwhelmed with sensation. Rick's fingers are long and his hand is strong, and Morty's legs are already threatening to give out as it is. He looks back over his shoulder to see Rick in the corner of his eye, and he swallows hard before releasing the dark purple bite mark he'd put in his arm. 

"G-- grandpa Rick you d-- oh shit-- you-- the serum-- you don't have to-- oh man-- oh jeeze, oh man--" he fails to grit out what he's trying to say, his words trembling and weak in his throat. "Shit that feels so _good_..."

"Yeah. I don't _have_ to Morty. I _want_ to. You needy little shit, isn't this what you've wanted alllll this time? You've _wanted_ me to ruin you. You're getting your wish now, Morty. Stand up and take it." 

It's a complicated feeling. At once Morty feels like his grandpa is punishing him, but he knows Rick well enough to be able to tell that the old man is getting off on this just as much as he is, serum or not. The scientists had said themselves, it doesn't make anyone do anything, all it does is unlock inhibitions, and bring desires to the surface. So that means Rick does want this, and the words he's growling into Morty's ear are echoing his own thoughts. He's just too crusty and mean to accept it at face value, but Morty's okay with that. He's come to learn that this is about as close to acceptance as he'll get from his grandpa. 

When Morty's hole is dripping and supple, Rick pulls his hand away and wipes his fingers on Morty's thigh, then he lines up his hips and sinks in, his grandson's body parting for him like the red sea. He releases a gruff sigh against Morty's neck, and bites down with his crooked teeth as he starts to fuck up into him, pinning his chest against the wall with his skinny body-- but despite his weight, Rick feels solid back there, and Morty feels like he's safe in his hands. As safe as he ever is, anyways.

Morty's head falls back against his grandpa's shoulder and his eyes roll back, his jaw going slack as pleasure is relentlessly drilled up into him. Feeling Rick's cock pound into him for the second time feels even better than the first, even though he doesn't have the drug amplifying his feelings this time. It feels better _because_ of that. Because he knows that this time, he's making the conscious decision to be with Rick because it's exactly where he wants to be. 

"Oh shit-- oh shit, Rick," he whimpers, gritting his teeth to try and keep from screaming. He keeps his hands glued to the wall, but it's a challenge. He wants nothing more than to reach behind him and touch Rick, grab onto him, feel him looming behind him like a mountian. "You-- that's-- oh shit it's so good--" 

He leans forward again to brace his forehead against the wall, balling his hands into fists against the paint and practically drooling down onto the carpet as his whole body bounces from the force of Rick's rough fucking from behind. He locks his knees to stay standing and pants hoarsely, rocking his hips back to meet his grandpa's thrusts whenever he's not actively melting from the waist down. 

Rick loops his arm around Morty's throat, getting him in what is essentially a chokehold minus the choke. He's just squeezing him enough to let him know who's in charge. But it's more complicated for Rick than that, because he feels a certain warmth in his chest hearing Morty fall to bits with every thrust, and he knows there's more to this than just a rough fuck up against the wall of his childhood home. There's so many layers to what's happening right now, and even Rick doesn't have the capacity to analyze it all at once. 

He just gruffs, "You can touch me now." 

Seemingly he's decided that Morty's earned the privilege, if it can even be called that with Rick's self loathing. It's a sign to Morty that his grandpa's accepted this, whatever this is. He'd hesitate to say they're in love, but that may be because Rick's just terrified of what that word means. Love is an ugly word to him, it doesn't have the same implications to him as it does for Morty. But that doesn't stop him from nailing his grandson to the wall.

Morty moves so quickly it's like his hands were magnetically drawn to Rick's hips. Leaned back against his chest, he reaches back to grab him by his skinny pelvis, tracking just how fast a clip his hips are moving at with his hands. He feels dizzy and weak, his legs trembling again as he leans into the chokehold with his full weight. 

He can feel his grandpa getting weary of holding him up-- he's not the little boy he used to be, he's gotten a decent amount taller in the last few years, and heavier to boot. Panting and slightly choked, he grits out, 

"Rick-- let-- lemme-- lemme do some of the work. L-- lay down, lemme-- I can ride-- ride you-- it's the least I can do for-- for being such a jackass back there--"

Rick grunts under his breath, and pushes off of Morty so fast that his grandson's legs nearly give out. Hungover, half drunk and dizzy on serum, he stumbles over to the bed and flops over onto his back with his dick shiny, wet and standing at attention. 

"Hurry it up. Morty." He rubs his forearm across his brow. "I'm losing-- losing steam."

Morty is grateful to get some of the pressure off his legs, but he's even moreso glad to be able to see Rick this time. Last time he'd had his face smashed into the mattress, and this time up against the wall-- well he's happy now to be able to look down at his grandfather this time as he swings his leg over his lap and guides his dick back to his hole. 

Sinking down with a sigh, Morty's thighs squeeze around Rick's hips for a moment, his insides squeezing around his cock for a few fleeting seconds as he relishes in the feeling of being full-- until Rick gets impatient and slaps him in the hip like a misbehaving horse. 

"S-- sorry," he leans forward to brace his hands on Rick's chest with laughter in his vocie, and he starts to pump his hips up and down with only the sort of vigor that a boy in his teens can accomplish. "You just-- feels-- feels so good, Rick."

Rick grabs onto his hips, and closes his eyes. Morty wishes he wouldn't, he wishes his grandpa would look at him, but he squeezes his eyes shut, and wraps his hands around Morty's skinny hips and meets his thrusts with tired strokes. The serum had taken it out of him, on top of probably only catching a few hours of sleep, if that. 

"Morty..." He whispers his name, it feels like a magic spell to his grandson, urging him on, and when Morty leans out over him, Rick wraps his arm around his neck, looping it over his shoulders, not in a show of dominance, but it seems like he actually wants to have him close, chest to chest like this. Morty's hips bounce on him, and Rick meets every one with a quiet huff of air leaving his mouth, sometimes with Morty's name whispered just under the tone.

If Morty had to guess, knowing his grandpa, this would be the closest they're ever going to get to making love, and it makes him feel squirmy inside in a way he can't tell if he likes. The tenderness is jarring-- if he can even call it that. It might just be exhaustion. 

"Rick-- oh jeeze Rick I'm-- I'm getting really-- oh shit I'm close," Morty pants in his ear, propped up on his elbows with his face hanging in the crook of Rick's neck, driving himself down over and over Rick's cock, tagging his prostate on every stroke and sending another powerful wave of ecstasy rolling through his shivering body.

"Don't stop Morty. Keep fucking me. Morty. Augh. Morty. Morty.... _Mooooortyyyyy_..." Rick's head drops back and he thrusts up hard again and with another powerful jerk of his hips he cums with a strangled growl, arm still slung around Morty's shoulders, tugging him tight against him, chest to chest. He pants and groans, hips staggering up into his grandson, pleasure making his head swim and spin as the serum heightens the situation and practically makes him see glitter in the corners of his vision. 

"Oh. Shit Morty...oh shit...."

Morty just whimpers against Rick's neck, overwhelmed and shaking like a lamb as Rick's hips pump up into him in unsteady thrusts through his release, and he tumbles right over the edge as well. Shuddering and sighing into Rick's throat, Morty's hands fist the sheets on his grandpa's cot while he rides his bilss for several long, harrowing seconds-- until both he and Rick sag bonelessly on the thin mattress, panting to catch their breath. 

Morty is left dumbfounded as the gravity of what they'd just done finally settles into his bones, and a dopey smile slowly crosses his face as he rubs his cheek against Rick's shoulder with a drunken-sounding giggle. 

"Wow... we-- we're some kind of fucked up, aren't we Rick?" he wheezes with laughter lilting his voice. 

"Morty, we've killed hundreds--thousands of people on our adventures. Destroyed the timelines of several earths. Left your family to rot in Kronenburg world. Buried ourselves in your backyard, not to mention fucked up your entire family dynamic." Rick grunts, his arm still around the kid's shoulder. "But fucking each other's what tips us over into fucked up?"

Morty starts to laugh harder, even as tears fill his eyes-- tears of joy. "You're right-- jesus christ Rick, we've been fucked up for so long... this is just the shit icing on the shit cake, isn't it?" 

He pushes up, bracing his hands on Rick's shoulders, and indulges in this brief moment of tenderness between them. They come so few and far between, and though he's pretty sure it's just a result of coming down from a high and being absolutely exhausted, Morty kind of likes it, just a little. 

"We can... keep doing this, right Rick?" he asks, squeezing those skinny shoulders in his hands that just seem to keep getting stronger. 

"If by this you mean fucking, then yes," Rick says, he sounds a little cold, but Morty can tell there's something soft behind his words, even if he doesn't want to show his hand. He'd admitted to loving him, afterall.

The coldness doesn't even seem to affect Morty, he just grins from ear to ear, giving Rick's shoulders another little squeeze as he climbs off his lap, hissing slightly as Rick's softening cock flops out of his ass, and he quickly reaches over for the tissues on Rick's bedside table so he can clean himself up, and he offers a few to Rick, who just waves them off. Instead, he discards the dirty tissues and puts the box back on the side table, and grabs Rick's flask for him instead, sitting on the bed beside him and curling his knees into his chest, as the _thoughts_ start creeping back into his head.

"For... for what it's worth, Rick, I'm-- I'm really sorry for what I did back there at-- at the lab," he admits after a moment of silence, his chest going cold with embarrassment and dread. "I-- I just started to get so scared when you said-- wh-- when you were saying that you didn't... that it didn't work the same way for you like it did for me." He looks down at his hands, and squeezes them around his knees. "Cause when I breathed that-- that stuff, I just felt like... like I wasn't scared any more. Of all the mean shit I used to tell myself about how I felt about you. I felt like I could do anything, like-- like I could even tell the rest of our family how I felt and it wouldn't even bother them. And then you were saying you didn't-- you didn't feel anything and I just got so embarrassed. I got so fucking embarrassed and scared that now you knew how I felt and you didn't feel anything and things were gonna get weird and you would tell my parents and I couldn't go on adventures with you anymore-- I just wasn't thinking. I'm _really_ sorry, Rick." 

"I didn't feel anything Morty," Rick says, taking a long draw from his flask before he wobbles to sit up beside him with his back against the wall. When his grandson's shoulders slump in horror, he loops his arm around them affectionately, but doesn't say anything for a few long moments. Then he clears his throat. "I didn't feel anything _new_. I've wanted you for a long time, but I didn't really feel like it was my place to decide that. I've already... fucked you up in a lot of ways Morty. Sometimes, I dunno. Something, something damage control."

Morty smiles slowly, and leans over to put his head on Rick's shoulder. It's not exactly _cuddling_ \-- but it's not _not_ cuddling either. 

"You know-- I think at this point I can say-- even after everything, I like being fucked up by you, Rick," he says after a moment as he lets those words sink into his heart.

Rick glances over at him with a fleeting smile, but his brow sinks back into a frown, "Well. That's one of us, Morty."

"In this case I think-- I think my opinion's the one that matters," he says, and splays his hand on Rick's chest, leaning in to give him a kiss at the corner of his mouth before he sobers up too much to wave away shmoopy affection. Standing up out of the bed, Morty feels like he's a million pounds lighter, looking forward to a future where he and Rick can be the... boyfriends? Lovers? Partners-- he's always dreamed of. "As for _you_ , I bet you haven't slept very much. You should get some rest, I'll lock the door on the way out and sweep the garage for you. Should I kill, or capture anything I find?" 

He doesn't _usually_ volunteer himself to be this helpful, but he's floating on a cloud, and there's a very real part of him that's afraid that if Rick wakes up angry, he'll call the whole thing off between him and Morty. 

"Just put anything you find in containment Morty, I don't want to risk it getting out--or exploding." Rick says, being all too specific as he swings his legs back into bed after shucking his robe the rest of the way off, and pulls the covers over himself. He offers Morty one of those very fleeting smiles again, then sinks down under the blankets to lick his wounds.

Morty lingers in the doorway for just a moment as he reaches over to turn off the overhead light, smiling in return at his grandpa. There's a warmth in his heart that feels in a word, like satisfaction. Like the culmination of years of yearning, aching and longing. He wants to tell Rick again that he loves him... but he doesn't want to push his luck. 

And besides that, he knows that Rick _knows_ he loves him. And that alone is enough to make him feel whole. 

So as he pushes in the lock on his grandpa's doorknob he just says, "Sleep good, Rick," and closes the door behind him to go make himself useful in the garage. 


End file.
